Fire Emblem Awakening: Retold
by RegiGiygas117
Summary: Uncreative name is uncreative. I know. This is my Fire Emblem: Awakening based story from the moment I wake up until some time after the events of the game. As you could guess from the use of "I" this is a self-insert where I replace Robin and interject my personality into it. Due to being first person some key events may not be seen or get a brief mention.
1. Prologue: Verge of History

**Prologue - Verge of History**

Darkness. That's all I see. Where am I? I can feel a gentle breeze around me, grass tickling my face and the suns rays shining down onto me. Was I in a field? How did I get here? Those are questions I hope get answered soon enough. What felt like hours passed until I finally heard a voice. Young and most likely feminine from the sound of it. "- Chrom -" Chrom? Was that my name? No. There was another person present. The tone of their voice confirmed it for me. "What do you propose we do?" It sounded more mature and much more masculine. Maybe this was the Chrom the female was referring to. As I slowly opened my eyes I got blinded by the sunlight glaring down onto me. The duo appeared to notice as they backed off a little looking somewhat relieved that I was awake. I was right in my assumptions. There was a blue-haired swordsman standing over me alongside a blonde-haired girl wearing a yellow dress I surmised to have some relation to him. Little Sister? Probably. "H-Help" I'm able to quietly say. I was still feeling really weak and couldn't stand up on my own. Nonetheless the one called Chrom appeared to have heard me. "Finally awake now are we? That's a relief. There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand" He said as a friendly jibe whilst helping me off the ground. It's then that I notice two other things. The first being a strange purple mark on my hand. What did it symbolise? Does it have anything to do with me being on the ground? The other was a brown-haired Horseman in heavy, blue armour dismounting and coming over with a serious look on him. "Thank you, Chrom"

"Ah so you know who I am then. Would you mind telling me your name?" However I don't remember much at all. Including what my name was. I racked my brain trying to remember but it wasn't coming to me. "So you mean to say you know my Lord's name but not your own?" said the Knight bluntly. "Oh I know what this is! It's amnesia!" exclaimed the Girl.

"I think you mean a load of Pegasus droppings my lady" said the Knight.

"Well actually to be fair I did overhear the young lady say Chrom's name and seeing as he was the first male I saw I guessed it was him" I pointed out defensively.

"He has a point. Anyway this is Frederick. He's a fairly stern knight and acts as a protector for us but more specifically my delicate little sister, Lissa"

"I am NOT Delicate!" shouted Lissa with a hint of annoyance. "Hmph. Chrom can be rather thick at times."

"Heh. Well my name's Thomas. Came back to me just now" I replied.

"Thomas huh? Don't know many people called that. Anyway that's besides the point, do you have anywhere to stay? If not then you can come with us."

"I don't think I do have a place to stay plus I don't know where I am"

"You don't know what Ylisse is? Hah! Some pay this actor. He plays the fool rather well!"

"Frederick." Chrom said whilst giving the Knight a death glare of sorts "I forgot to mention he can be a little too over-protective. Anyway you're in the Halidom of Ylisse. Our leader, Emmeryn is known as the Exalt."

"You were lucky the Shepards found you!" Exclaimed Lissa. "Bandits would be quite a rude awakening."

"Shepards? You tend sheep... in full armour? All right then"

"Heh. You could say that" Answered Chrom.

"But there wasn't much time for more questions as Lissa suddenly shouted. "Chrom look! The village is on fire!" She was pointing in the direction of the Village and there was indeed smoke billowing from it. "Brigands!" Exclaimed Chrom. "C'mon let's go!"

"What about me?"

"You've got a sword and a... tome? You do know how to use it right?"

"I believe so?" I answered with some uncertainty.

"Then come with us. The more help we get the better. But I'll keep pace or two behind you with your magic"

* * *

A few minutes later we arrived at the village to find that bandits were swarming the place and what looked like the Leader of the group grabbing a woman and leering at her.

"Gwahaha! C'mon lads! Grab whatever you find and burn everythin' else to the ground! We gots to show these Ylisseans! Ain't that right poppet?"

"Let go of me you unruly brute! Someone help!"

"Chrom we have to help immediately!" Exclaimed Lissa.

"After today these Bandits won't be troubling anyone any more. Shepards, to arms!" He shouted. This gained the attention of the Bandits who started to come at us. They could hardly be called organised at all. "Chrom, Frederick you deal with the bulk of the force! Me and Lissa can take the small fry!" I said.

"Right!" Chrom responded.

Now there were only a handful of bandits for me to deal with. I noticed one rushing straight for Lissa who had only a stave in hand. Hardly a use for fighting so I read the bandit's movement and slashed through his stomach, blood splattering the ground and the sword, saving Lissa.

"You all right Lissa?" I asked.

"No thanks to you! Behind you, there's more of 'em!"

She was right. I was beset by two bandit whilst Chrom and Frederick were busy dealing with the others. Great. I had to protect myself and Lissa with little help. The first bandit rushed with his axe, narrowly missing as it whisked past my arm and I responded with a blast of thunder magic to the chest. His pal however caught me off guard and managed to land a hit on my left arm which was exposed due to the thunder magic just used. He thought he had me pinned to the floor and raised his axe to deliver a finishing blow but he made a rookie mistake. My right arm was free so I managed to swipe at his arms cutting them off at the elbow which caused the axe to fall behind him as I lept up off the floor and delivered a fatal strike to the heart. My arm still hurt like hell as Lissa rushed over.

"Let me sort it out." She said as she raised her stave and I felt a tingling where the axe had hit my arm. I no longer felt the pain. "There, much better!"

"So that's your debt repaid" I joked.

"C'mon! my brother and Frederick need some help." Replied Lissa. Indeed they were dealing with the much larger number and the leader was slowly walking into combat.

"Stay back Lissa." I said as I blasted some thunder into the crowd and took out a few bandits that had surrounded Chrom and Frederick.

"Thanks! We have this lot! You deal with their Leader!" Chrom replied as he deflected an axe blow on his sword and slashed at his attacker.

"Lissa, stick with me. We're going to deal with their Leader." I told her.

"Right. Chrom and Frederick are more than experienced so don't worry about them!" She responded.

There was only one bandit between us and their Leader and he posed little threat as he recklessly charged straight onto my Sword.

"Aww. What's this! A young couple come to challenge me!" The leader said. I took one look at Lissa and saw that she was blushing with embarrassment and quickly looked away blushing myself.

"Uh no. I don't think I'm all too interested in finding a woman at the moment!" I responded with some anger.

"A little bit of sass eh? The name's Garrick. You'd do best to remember it because it's the last name you'll ever know!" said the madman as he lunged forward at a surprising speed for someone of his body type.

"I'd! Rather! Not! Grace you! With my name! Brigand!" I said as I deflected each of his axe blows with my sword and followed up with a slash across the belly. This clearly hurt him as howled in pain and threw his axe. It sailed right over my head as I rushed forwards to land the killing blow. "But since you told me your name" I followed up with the sword plunged deep in his chest. "I'll tell you mine. The names Thomas." I said as I slashed the sword upwards through his head causing a fountain of blood to burst onto me. I got that tingling feeling again as Lissa came over to heal me.

"Wow you don't mess about! But look at all that mess you made." She exclaimed in awe (and disgust) at what I had done.

"Yeah yeah. Let's check on Chrom and Frederick then eh? That's a more pressing matter" I responded in a rather tired manner. The fighting had drained me and as I plodded over to where Chrom and Frederick were I saw Chrom finishing off the last bandit whilst Frederick piled the remaining bodies and inspected them.

"Well that's that. Did you find anything Frederick?" Chrom asked not noticing us as we approached.

"Plegians from the looks of them." He responded as he piled the last corpse in the area onto the pile. "And Thomas and Lissa appear to have survived" he added noticing us approaching.

"Plegia? What's that?" I asked Lissa but Chrom was in earshot and answered with a hint of hatred.

"Ylisse's... unruly neighbours shall we say. There's some bad history between the two and their current King, Gangrel is trying to provoke another war"

" the leader's dead as you've probably guessed. First time fighting and I have to say I got quite a good rhythm going."

"That's nice to hear. By the way you don't have anywhere to stay do you? Why not come with us?" Chrom asked. Now that he mentioned it I realised that I actually didn't have a place to stay.

"You're right. I guess I'll tag along then"

"Milord are you sure about this? T'wouldn't do to let the wolf amongst the flock" Frederick asked warily.

"I understand your concerns Frederick. I'd do the same if our roles were reversed today."

"Frederick, Thomas helped us deal with these Bandits. Without his help we'd probably still be fighting and he saved Lissa. That's all the proof I need to know he's a good guy." Chrom responded, ignoring my response.

"Chrom, thanks" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Why not stay?" Asked one of the villagers. "It's the least we can do to repay you for helping"

"Hearing your thanks is reward enough I think" said Chrom much to Lissa's dismay.

"Aww. Now we have to camp out at night."

"I thought you wanted to help make yourself get stronger. Camping out and eating off of the land is one of those ways Lissa." Said Frederick.

"Let's set off then!" said Chrom and we followed with the villagers cheering for us as we left. "It felt nice to be doing a good deed for some people and I'd found some new friends. Not a bad day" I thought to myself.

"Good job today Thomas." Chrom said as we left the town and approached a wooded area.

"It was nothing special really. Just some teamwork with Lissa helping out a lot. I'd say the experience was really good for the both of us." I answered modestly.

"You're right. You both look stronger now that I think about it" Chrom said as we came to the mouth of the woods.

**To be continued in Chapter 01: Marth.**


	2. Chapter 1a: Marth

**A/N: Why the 1a? You might ask. Well I don't want individual chapters being too long and some chapters in FE:A had a lot of stuff going on involving the avatar. That said, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1a - Marth**

"I think this spot will do nicely" said Frederick as he dismounted his Horse and started unpacking in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The clearing was full of colourful flowers that shone brightly in the setting sun and a few Deer ran by, most likely startled by Frederick's rather noisy unpacking of the tents. The breeze was gentle, almost relaxing and there was a stream running nearby as a water source.

"Hmm yes it does have a lovely feeling to it" I responded hoping to make a bit of idle chat. "So what's the plan then? Someone fetches some firewood, someone get's some food and the other two put up the tents?"

"Yes that would be a good plan" Said Frederick with a hint of annoyance. "I'll get the firewood, Chrom can go hunt for some food and you and Lissa put up the tents"

"Will do" I said ""Make sure you get plenty to eat Chrom, I'm starving what with the whole deal of being out cold in the middle of a field and sorting out a bandit problem minutes after being woken up"

"Haha! Anything for a friend." Chrom laughed as he set off to find some food at the same time Frederick set off looking for firewood. Lissa was groaning and started complaining.

"Watch it be Bear meat that he gets"

"Bear meat? Interesting. But now's not the time. We need to set these tents up"

"Right!" Said Lissa jumping to her feet. "Oh! We only have 3 tents. We didn't count on finding you in the middle of a field"

"Ah that's alright. I guess Chrom and Frederick could take shifts keeping watch if it isn't too troubling for them."

"I guess but Frederick never got that concerned over our safety."

"Heh. So I've outdone Frederick the Wary have I?"

"Haha! Don't let him hear you say that, he get's upset easily by stuff like that!" she laughed as we put the first tent up. There was very little talk after that aside from Lissa essentially telling me a little bit about the history between Plegia and Ylisse. Apparently the previous ruler waged a long, bloody war against Plegia and conscripted farmers to fight. I couldn't exactly blame Plegia for wanting revenge but there's a limit and they'd gone beyond it if they're attacking little villages. After a while we finished putting up the last tent as Frederick came back lugging a sack full of firewood.

"Ah I see you two have finished putting up the tents. A shame there's only three. I suppose I and Milord can take shifts tonight." Said Frederick "What's funny?" He added as me and Lissa both started giggling to ourselves.

"Nothing. We just had the same thoughts when putting the tents up is all"

"Well it's nice to see there's someone else that's concerned about safety here. Can't be too careful"

"Indeed" I said "Oh here's Chrom now! Yep. You were right Lissa. Bear meat." I added as Chrom came back slowly dragging a Brown Bear corpse with him. Frederick noticeably flinched to my right whilst Lissa sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked as he got closer.

"Lissa was complaining about how you'd be getting Bear meat earlier. She isn't disappointed." I responded jokingly.

"Hey!"

"Now now Lissa. T'was only a joke." I said "Now let's get this fire going so we can eat"

"An apt idea yet again Thomas" said Frederick who was already piling the firewood together and tring to get a fire going. It was getting darker and colder by the minute until Frederick got the fire going when it illuminated our own little area of the cleaaring with a burst of warmth.

"Ah much better." I said streching my arms out as Chrom started to cut the Bear up. " I'll have a Bear joint if that's alright Chrom" I added.

"Sure thing. I'll need help moving the corpse away in a minute. You wouldn't mind lending a hand would you?" Chrom asked.

"As long as I'm doing something productive. I hate doing nothing" I said as Chrom cut out a nice big joint of Bear meat. A while later and I was dragging the rotting corpse away with Chrom whilst Frederick was cooking.

"I guess I'll have to find somehing for you to do then. Your tactics were pretty good earlier and you've got a lot of potential. You wouldn't mind joining the Shepards as Tactician would you?"

"Sounds like a good idea"

We got to the edge of the clearing and tried to bury the body as best we could so the smell wouldn't be as bad as it could get. Flies had already started to gather together on the corpse.

"Nature. Such a beautiful yet cruel mistress." I uttered.

"Indeed it is. Anyway let's head back, Frederick should be done cooking soon"

Chrom was right as Frederick was looking somewhat frustrated with our slowness.

"Hurry up unless you want cold meat!" He called.

That prompted us to run on back and as soon as we got there I found myself quickly tearing into the Bear's meat whilst Lissa kept on complaining.

"Why couldn't you get us something normal for once like a Rabbit or Deer? Bear tastes like old boots! I take that back, old bboots taste better, right Thomas?" She asked as I had my mouth full of Bear meat which was the answer she needed but didn't want. "Ugh"

"Come now Lissa. Waste not, want not"

"I don't want it! And I don't see you eating your share Frederick."

"Umm... well thats... uhh beacause... because I've already eaten! yes that's it" Frederick said very quickly. I gave him a mocking look. "Well if you like it so much then have it!"

"Now, now, let's all calm down. No need to be acting like a child" said Chrom trying to control the situation. Frederick looked like he wanted to object but gave in.

"Yes Milord." he yawned "I'll get some sleep. First shift is yours Chrom"

"No objections there. You'd both best get some sleep too. You especially Thomas, after the day you've had"

"Let's see, Woken up in the middle of a field with amnesia, tagging along with you three, fighting some bandits to save a town, camping in these woods and being asked to join the Shepards? Nah of course it wasn't that eventful today" I joked once Lissa had retired to her tent and my Bear meat had been reduced to a few bones. "Anyway, remain vigilant Chrom. Get us if anything happens."

"Will do." He said as I walked off into what would be my tent for the night. I placed my Sword and Tome near where I was planning on sleeping and fell onto the grass falling asleep quickly.

* * *

What followed was probably one of the worst nightmares one could have. I was alongside Chrom fighting a Sorcerer in a temple of some kind near a statue depicting a huge dragon surrounded by colourful stained glass windows. There was a wall of dark magic opposite this trapping us three in there. The battle was grueling but eventually the Sorcerer went down and exploded into a cloud of darkness. Everything that happened next went so quickly. I heard a disembodied voice "You can't escape your fate, boy!"

Followed by a ringing sound in my head as my eyes started to pulse a crimson red as Chrom started to approach asking if I was alright. I didn't answer. To my shock and horror I instead plunged a beam of thunder magic straight through Chrom's heart. The Blue haired swordsman staggered forward and gasped "It's... n-not your... fault. Promise me... you'll escape here quickly!" As he fell face down to the floor, dead. My head was filled with rage and I tried to yell out his name but something was blocking me, a sinister presence that instead cackled with delight as the scene soon turned a dark purple.

* * *

I woke with a start wildly searching my surroundings. I was still in the tent. "Thomas! What's wrong?! We need you!" Yelled Frederick right in my ear.

"Ow. It was j-just a n-nightmare" I said drowsily. "What's going on?"

"Your nightmare will have to wait. The whole forest's on fire and Chrom and Lissa are missing!"

"What?!" I said with disbelief as i got to my feet "that would explain the ominous glow outside my tent. Let me get sorted out quickly!"

"I woke to hear some explosions and found that Chrom had gone missing. I checked miladies tent and she was gone too. Worst still there's some weird figures lurking around a few metres away"

"Well let's sort those things out and search for them then"

"Right."

Me and Frederick then got set to work but soon after the figures then darted away as a luminous blue circle appeared out of nowhere as more blob shaped creatures fell out of it.

"Frederick this way!" I shouted as I ran in the direction of the circle with Frederick soon following on horse.

As we arrived we saw another figure wearing a Mask come through the portal this time. They looked human and jumped through with some sort of elegance about them as they dashed towards Lissa who was being attacked by a monster wielding an Axe whilst Chrom had just finished the other off. The masked man blocked the Axe strike just in time as Chrom stared in disbelief.

"Don't just stand there! Help!" The man said under pressure.

Chrom dashed towards the monster which distracted it causing for the Man to then slash at the monster from behind and had a very brief exchange with each other.

"Don't rest just yet. There's more in this forest"

"Right"

The battle that ensued was made much easier by the masked man's presence as he took out a large batch of the zombies with relative ease. Nonetheless it was still tough as the creatures were suprisingly resilient.

"Just die already!" I said as I slashed through one of them multiple times.

A gust of air blew past my ear and an arrow appeared in the creatures forehead, felling it.

"Score one for Virion!" said a heavily accented voice behind me. I turned to see a nobleman fetching another arrow from his quiver. Standing next to him was a red haired woman on a proud, fierce looking horse.

"Yeah yeah shut it Ruffles!" she said. "Captain Chrom I'm here!"

The woman then dashed off to assist Chrom with dispatching the creatures.

"B-But milady! Wait!" called Virion in vain.

"She'll have to wait Virion. There's more pressing matters to attend to. Thanks by the way"

"Indeed and your gratitude is noted. Just keep some distance between them and me and I shall be happy to assist" he replied confidently.

The two newcomers made things much easier now and the battle didn't last too long afterwards.

"Everyone alright?" I asked as we gathered together back at the tents with Lissa getting to work healing any injuries.

"No thanks to this young man and the timely arrival of Sully and uhh..."

"Virion, milord"

"Right." Chrom said turning to the masked man. "You fight well and saved my sister. You have my thanks"

The man just looked back at him.

"umm... you don't happen to have a name do you?"

"You may call me Marth" said the man in a shock to everyone.

"Marth? After the Hero-King of old? Well you fight as well as the tales say"

"I didn't come here for thanks or praise. I came here to warn you. A great calamity is coming. These events are but a preview of what will happen" said Marth and with a swish of his cloak he turned and left.

"A calamity? Hey wait!" Called Chrom. But to no avail, Marth kept on going and disappered into the darkness.

"Well it's almost morning so we should get going to the Capital milord" said Frederick staring towards the now rising sun peeking through the thick trees. "The council will want to hear about this"

"Yeah. Let's get going"

**To be continued in Chapter 1b: The Exalt**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the battle had to be cut short but it wasn't anything overly significant in my opinion. Now the Premonition. That'll be a recurring nightmare for me throughout the story and reflects how I'm unable to sleep easily in real life.**


	3. Chapter 1b: The Exalt

**A/N: This one turned out a little bit shorter than expected but otherwise enjoy a small look at the Market in Ylisstol and Emmeryn's introduction.**

**Chapter 1b - The Exalt**

It didn't take long to reach the capital, Ylisstol but nonetheless the marketplace was already bustling with vendors setting up their stalls and shops with a few people walking around in the dimly lit streets. At the center of it all was the castle up on it's hill watching over the capital like a guardian angel. Some really tired looking guards were heading back in that direction undoubtedly coming off of their night watch to get some well earnt rest.

"It certainly is busy at this hour." I said as we walked past a couple buying some general goods such as fruit and vegetables.

"You have to be early if you don't want to get caught in the early morning rush." replied Frederick. "Part of that is because the Exalt, Emmeryn, comes out here every morning to greet the people. With guards of course."

"She sounds like the sort of person I'd want ruling over a country. Someone kind and loving to the people."

"Plus she's the best big sister one could ask for!" Exclaimed Lissa as we passed by a Butchers which Chrom and I were eyeing closely.

"Ah... Wait what?! So that'd mean..."

"Yes. I'm the Prince and she's the Princess of Ylisse." Said Chrom as he picked out some steaks and began handing over some gold to the butcher. I noticed that he got a slightly cheaper price than was indicated.

"Had I known! It probably explains why Frederick puts up with the teasing then."

"It's alright but the sacrifices I make for the good of the kingdom." sighed Frederick looking towards the clear sky.

"I'm not one for formalities to be honest. Emmeryn'll be coming into the marketplace soon, want to see?" asked Chrom.

"Alright then. I'll be looking for some books in the meantime." I answered as I walked towards a book store.

"Hang on a moment." Said Chrom as he went looking about in his pockets until he found a fair amount of Gold. "That should be enough for a few books if you find any of interest."

"Thanks Chrom." I said with gratitude as i once again turned towards the book store and entered. There was a wide variety of books available stacked high to the ceiling and in very long rows. It'd be hard to find what I was looking for. "Excuse me!" I asked the Shopkeeper. "You wouldn't happen to have any books to do with battle tactics or strategies would you?"

The shopkeeper was a kind old lady and pointed to a corner. "Over there lad. They're mixed in with some historical texts."

"Thanks for the assistance." I said before going into that corner. There were all sorts of books from _Pegasus Knights: An in depth guide_ to _The strategies and tactics of Battle by Soren of the Greil Mercenaries_. That book should do nicely. What else was there? _The Legend of the Hero-King Marth. _Marth? That masked man had that name and Chrom mentioned that it was the name of some ancient Hero. I reached out for it when another book caught my caught my eye, _Advanced Magic by Lute_. It was rather tattered but seemed to be intact. Hmm. Well I could learn a fair bit from it. "Should this book be in this section?" I asked as I reached the counter with the three books and carefully placed them on the counter.

"I don't think so. And it's not one I recognise. But Lute is a famous mage from Magvelian lore. Take that book for free. It's bound to be helpful. Soren's book will be 300 Gold. He's also a mage and doubled as a tactician for the Greil Mercenaries in Tellius many years ago. I needn't explain Marth but that book is a far more in-depth look at his tale and the strategies he used in battle. It costs a further 300 gold."

"Thanks." I said handing the gold over and taking the three books with me. Outside Chrom was waiting with Frederick and Lissa who seemed to be fed up of waiting. "Where'd Sully and Virion go?"

"You took your time but it appears to be well spent with those books you've got. Sully went on back to the Shepard's base. Virion followed." Chrom answered. "You're just in time, Emmeryn's coming."

Chrom was right. Down the street there was a wide gap as people lined up on the sides of the roads as soldiers came marching past with some of them holding a platform with a Pegasus Knight standing alongside Emmeryn who was waving at the crowd. She dressed rather well with an emerald claok draped over a dress. She also carried a Staff with a Crsecent end and a blue orb.

"That Pegasus Knight's Phila." whispered Chrom as he waved at Emmeryn who smiled back and waved at him. After a minute the soldiers had all passed by and everyone resumed their business. "Want to go to the castle and meet her in person, Thomas?"

"Sure thing."

"Milord is this wise?" Frederick asked.

"Frederick. You know I have complete faith and trust in Thomas."

"As you say." replied the Knight curtly as we headed towards the Castle. The Guards were looking at me closely as if they were trying to decide if I was trying to sneak in, was a prisoner or was actually with the group but judged from the way I was walking that I was a friend of Chroms and was with the group. We reached the giant metal gate at the top of the hill and through it I could see a marbled pathway leading to the various areas of the Castle.

"Wow." I said in awe of the size and scale of the Castle up close.

"Haha. You'll get used to it soon enough. Stick close to me." Said Chrom as he led us through the hallways and past paintings of the previous rulers. There was one he looked at in disgust. The man in the painting looked a little bit like Chrom but had longer hair and lacked the serious looking expression on his face that Chrom usually had.

"Is that-"

"My father. Unfortunately yes." He replied through gritted teeth as we approached a set of grand doors that led into an area with a balcony looking out across the Capital and beyond. Standing on it was Emmeryn who turned as the doors creaked open and greeted us.

"Chrom, Lissa! How are you? You've kept well Frederick." she said cheerfully.

"We're fine Sister. There was a slight Plegian Bandit problem in Southtown but that issue was put to rest quickly with some assistance."

"Oh. You speak of your companion here?" She replied. "Might I ask your name?"

"Oh... umm it's Thomas milady." I said nervously whilst bowing my head.

"Milady. I do have a slight problem with Thomas. I suspect he's a spy." said Fredrick from right behind me.

"Frederick!" shouted Chrom and Lissa at the same time.

"Peace you two. Let Frederick have his say."

"Yes well you see we found Thomas lying in the field with no memory of who he was or his name. He didn't even know where he was. Despite amnesia being one possibility I still haven't ruled out Thomas being a Plegian Spy either."

"And yet you let him into the castle." She said calmly. "Chrom, does this man have your trust?"

"Yes he does"

"Then it's settled. I trust bandits weren't the only problem you encountered?"

"So you've heard then. Some strange monsters came out of nowhere in the woods and caused a fire."

"Risen milord." interuppted Phila whom I recognised from the platform in town earlier. "We need a name for them so the Council came up with one. My Knights reported it immediately"

"Sharp as ever Phila." complimented Chrom. "We also need to tend to the Plegian problem though."

"Yes milord. The bandits shouldn't have made it past my Pegasus Knights in the first place. For that I am sorry."

"It's ok Phila, we dealt with them before they did any significant damage to the village. Again thanks to Thomas here."

"Umm it was nothing special really. They were badly organised and I simply took advantage of that." I said as I felt a tugging against my right arm. I looked and saw Lissa pulling on my jacket.

"C'mon Thomas I've got a palce to show you!" said Lissa excitedly. "You're a Shepard now so you need to know what the place looks like!"

"I suppose. I'll catch up with you all later then. Goodbye." I answered as Lissa practically started dragging me away with Chrom and Emmeryn chuckling and waving as Frederick looked on with a cold, piercing stare with Phila insisting that they discuss how to deal with both threats. I'd find out later from Chrom most likely.

**To be continued in Chapter 2: Shephards**

**A/N: Expect a fair bit of character development what with all the new characters being introduced. You'll also learn what I think of the various new characters too so there's that to look forward to.**


	4. Chapter 2: Shepards

**A/N: Yay for more frequent updates huh? Expect a few more this week seeing as I've got the week off.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shephards**

"And here we are!" Exclaimed Lissa as we came up to a well fortified subsidiary of the castle with a plethora of space around it, presumably to train in if the dummies and targets were any indication.

"Well it's certainly something." I said as I brushed my jacket down after practically getting dragged along. "But try to be careful with my jacket. I'm quite fond of it to be honest."

"Sorry. Anyway come on in! I'll introduce you to everyone!" She said excitedly as she ran on ahead not waiting for me to finish dusting myself off. I had to make a good impression after all. When I was done I walked in nervously and saw Lissa talking amongst a group of others about me. There was Sully and Virion from last night, a woman in Salmon Pink armour, a fairly well tanned blonde man without a shirt on and a blonde woman about Lissa's age with a sense of superiority about her. They were standing near a set of armour just standing in the middle of the room.

"And here he is! This is Thomas guys, the one I told you about!" She exclaimed.

"No need for me to introduce myself Thomas as I've seen what you can do though Lissa might exaggerated a little bit." Said Sully coming over to get me to join the group.

"Umm... Thanks?" I said nervously. "How are you doing? Virion being annoying still?"

"Har har!" She laughed. "I'm fine. Ruffles hasn't heckled me much."

"Ehehe... That would be because you delivered a nasty boot to my groin milady" Virion muttered with a wince. The blonde man came over with a look in his eyes that suggested he was up to something. I offered my hand and he crushed it when he shook.

"The name's Vaike. But you can call me Teach." He boasted. "Oh and can you do this?" He belched rather loudly in my face.

"Disgusting." I said waving a hand in front of my face to be rid of the smell. "Let's hope your fighting skills are better than your belching."

"I... wa- what!" Said Vaike surprisingly as Lissa and the Girl in pink armour giggled.

"Even the newcomer sits Vaike down almost immediately." Said the Girl slowly walking over watching the ground. "I'm Sumia by the way."

"Yes yes but could you be less vulgar Vaike? I'm ashamed of you!" said the blonde woman storming over. "And was that you encouraging him?! I expected better of you!" And with a spin on her heels she walked off.

"Don't mind Maribelle Thomas, she warms to people really slowly and has a bit of a temper." Said Sumia reassuringly.

"Well that's good to know." I sighed with relief as Chrom came walking in with that serious expression on his face he usually wore.

"Captain!" Exclaimed Sumia as she turned and walked towards Chrom.

"Sumia watch out for the-!" I said. But it was too late. She walked over some scattered papers and tripped landing face first on the ground with a whack.

"Sumia you alright?" Said Chrom helping her up. "Those boots again?"

"Yes! I mean No! I mean-" she spluttered as her face went red with embarrassment.

"Anyway to more pressing matters." Chrom said with a sense of authority as Frederick walked in. "Tomorrow we march for Regna Ferox to enlist their aid in helping to deal with Plegia and the Risen."

"Ferox?" I asked.

"It's a huge country to the North with a massive wall on it's border. It's full of loads of warriors that love to fight. That's how they do diplomacy." said Sumia. "But Captain! What should I do? I'll just get in the way!"

"Just hang back a bit and watch and learn if we get into a fight." Said Chrom. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, why is Thomas rude to me?" said Vaike angrily.

"Hmm? Well you probably made a really bad impression on him." Said Chrom with a sly smile. "You shouldn't belch in people's faces when you meet them for the first time."

Taken aback Vaike exclaimed "How did you know! That was 5 minutes before you entered!"

"Two things. One: Because you just told me you idiot. Two: You do it all the time." said Chrom as he smiled watching Vaike's already surprised expression evolve into a face of utter shock and embarrassment as he turned and stormed away. "Yeah Vaike likes to think he's all special and the center piece."

Everyone started to giggle. Even Sully and Frederick who were the last people I expected to see laughing.

"So his role is to be the butt of all jokes then." I stated.

"And wield Axes. Though anyone could do that with enough training. Even me!" Said Lissa.

"Yeah I stand by my original statement then." I said. "Now where will I be resting? I need to put my stuff somewhere."

"Frederick show Thomas to his quarters. The Tactician's room would be fitting and should suite him nicely." Ordered Chrom. "Now for everyone else. Back to training. And someone get Vaike to stop moping like a spoilt brat."

* * *

Everyone marched off to do their training drills whilst Frederick led me to my quarters. He told me it wasn't too far from where Chrom usually sleeps and that my room was really spacious with a tabletop board to practise strategies on. When we got there I could see he wasn't lying.

"Wow. This is just what I need." I said in awe as I went to put the books on the currently empty bookshelf near the king sized bed.

"I've already commissioned some people to get to work on a change of clothes for you in the style of your present attire." Said Frederick. "Do you need anything else or can I leave you to settle in?"

"I should be fine thanks." I said as I walked over to the board. "Though I could use some more pieces for this board" I added as I noticed that the drawers only had twenty figurines in them on top of the ten currently on the board and very few pieces which changed the landscape.

"I shall add that to my list of things to procure in town then. When you think you've settled in go find either me or Chrom out on the fields and we'll hep you get set with training." Explained Frederick as he walked away leaving me in peace. There was a mirror in the room that I hadn't noticed just yet and I really needed to see how I looked so I stood in front of it. The reflection depicted someone just about 6ft tall with short but slightly messy brown hair and cold blue eyes. I looked about 19 years old. I was 19 years old. That fact just came back and I was happy I was piecing more details about myself together.

"Huh" I muttered to myself. "So that's what I look like. At least I know more about myself."

Chrom walked in just as I said this. "Who're you talking to?"

"Huh? Oh just myself I suppose."

"Anyway I came to see how you've settled in. I can see you've already sorted your stuff out. Come on out to the training field."

"Hang on then." I said as I turned away from the mirror and went to double check everything was in the right place.

After that I set off with Chrom to the training field and saw loads of dummies, targets and a broken wall littered about the dusty training area. "What's with that wall?"

"Oh... umm yeah I uh... I kind of broke it." Replied Chrom as his face went red. "Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank Naga. Anyway you ought to get started practising your sword skills and magic." He said as we reached the rack of wooden swords. "Don't swing them too hard otherwise they'll break and it really hurts if someone's hit. I speak from experience."

I took up a sword and checked it's balance. It was relatively light and easy to swing with one hand which would allow me to use magic with the other like before.

"This one should do me nicely." I said as I turned to face Chrom who had picked one up himself.

"Your opponent shall be me. Show me what you've got." Said Chrom adopting a battle stance with his sword up by his side.

"Gladly." I added with a smile as I held the sword in my right hand down my left side. "Your move."

Chrom lunged forward and I caught him by surprise as I deflected his strike with ease and followed up with a flurry of well placed strikes putting more pressure on the Prince. The rest of the Shepards came over to watch the fight. Was it really that exciting? But on the other hand seeing the newcomer take on their leader must be interesting. The fight carried on for another 10 minutes with neither of us gaining the upper hand. We were well matched with each other and Frederick intervened.

"I think that's enough. It's time for Dinner anyway." He said as Me and Chrom gasped for breath.

"You really do fight well and keep an eye on your surroundings. You'll win many battles to come." Said Chrom offering his hand which I wearily shook in response with a nod.

* * *

After tidying ourselves off and putting the equipment back we went towards the dining quarters. There were several long tables lined up with up to 20 seats on each one.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as my stomach growled.

"A lamb steak with sausage, egg, beans and potatoes." Called Frederick with a clatter of plates and cutlery. That sounded delicious. I took a seat next to Chrom on the nearest table.

"Tell me more about yourself, Thomas." Asked Chrom. "Age, birthday, interests and all that sort of stuff if you can remember any."

"Hmm well I'm 19 years old and I think I was born on the Sixth of May. Books and swordplay are a few of my interests that I know of. I might find more interests later on."

"19? Same as me. Your birthday's 21 days before mine." Chrom replied as Frederick began serving out dinner. I only now noticed a few new faces such as a male cavalier in jade armour and a female mage with glasses that was caught up on reading some material. "Anyway like I said earlier we march for Ferox tomorrow, so it's best you get well fed and have a good night's sleep as we leave early." I nodded in acknowledgement as Frederick served our dinners.

"Thanks" I said as I looked over the brimming plate full of meat.

"You're welcome." Said Frederick as he sat down opposite Chrom and started eating.

Later that evening as everyone retired to their quarters, myself included I found it hard to sleep. I kept on having that nightmare all the time. It had to mean something but I couldn't figure it out just yet so I went to start reading the book about Marth. I got so engrossed in it that it was the crack of dawn as I put it down marking the page I was up to. "Dammit!" I murmured as I shifted out of bed to get into my clothes. I got dressed quickly and was one of the first to wake up along with Chrom and Frederick.

"I see you're quite the early bird." Chrom said as I got closer. "Go get some breakfast. We'll march before the Sun rises."

I went off to get breakfast and ate it relatively quickly. I put aside all thoughts about that nightmare as I didn't want to trouble anyone. In fact only Frederick knew about it to a very limited degree but he didn't mind, likely due to the fact it was during the Risen attack in the forest. I went to rejoin Chrom and Frederick to discuss strategy and passed many tired Shepards on the way back including Sumia who I stopped to help along so she didn't trip over again.

"That's my good deed for the day. Or at least one of them." I said after setting off towards Chrom and Frederick again knowing we'd run into trouble on the road. I just had that gut feeling that tells you something is going to happen. I stopped by the convoy and picked up an Elthunder Tome and an Iron Sword much better than what I previously had. I arrived to see an annoying looking Frederick looking at me with Chrom waving me over.

"What took you so long?" Asked Frederick.

"Just helping some of the others out of bed metaphorically speaking. And getting some stronger arms to use because I have a feeling we'll run into another Risen horde on the road."

"That's good for me. So what's the strategy?" Chrom asked before Frederick could reply.

"Make sure everyone's well armed to defend themselves and keep near Lissa and Sumia who are virtually defenceless otherwise. Of course that's if we run into a battle which I hope we don't." I said simply as Frederick nodded with approval and Chrom smiled.

"Well that's the strategy. Frederick go check on everyone in the Dining area. Me and Thomas can get get everything else sorted." Chrom ordered.

"Yes, milord." He replied as he got up and headed towards where everyone was having breakfast.

"To be honest there isn't a whole lot to sort out. The convoy's already loaded up with everything we should need with space for anything we buy. You ready for your first day as a Shephard?"

"I say bring it on." I said confidently with a smirk as Frederick rallied the rest of the Shepards from the dining hall over.

T**o be continued in Chapter 3: Trouble on the road**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I don't really like Vaike all too much. As of now Chrom, Me, Lissa, Frederick and Sumia are the key characters that constantly appear.**

**Chapter 3 might be a short one as it'll most likely focus on the Risen encounter and the immediate aftermath. Expect more of Vaike being a fool.**


	5. Chapter 3: Trouble on the Road

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. Other commitments and I didn't have as much fun writing this particular chapter due to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouble on the Road**

We had been marching Northward for what seemed to be an hour and we hadn't found any trouble so far. It was another bright, sunny day with little cloud coverage and a gentle breeze. We'd passed by village children playing in the fields whilst their families farmed the crops and tended to the livestock who all took a moment to stop and wave at our group as we trotted onwards to Ferox.

"So far so good and I'd rather it stayed this way." I said to Chrom.

"For some reason I doubt it will. Maybe because you said that you expected more trouble at some point."

"Indeed. I wouldn't mind being wrong like this though."

"Yeah this is one of those situations. Sumia? How are you holding up?" Chrom asked.

"Oh I-I'm fine captain. I'm much better on horseback than on my own feet." She replied nervously.

"Milord!" Frderick exclaimed. "I've just scouted ahead and just over the next hill there's a horde of Risen gathered around a bridge!"

"Sumia, get back and watch. I can trust you to defend her Thomas?"

"Of course Chrom." I replied. "Sumia if worst comes to happen then I want you to be able to defend yourself. Grab a lance."

"R-right!"

"The rest of you get ready for a fight!" I said as we came over the hill. There had to be no less than thirty Risen out there in comparison to our nine with one still to catch up. A fair fight.

"Uhh slight problem" Exlcaimed Vaike. "I've lost my axe."

"Well that's your problem" I said facepalming out of annoyance."Hang back whilst those who have weapons fight."

"Geez give me a break." Vaike said quietly as he plodded off towards the back of the group. I dismouted from my horse and pointed towards the jade cavalier, Stahl.

"Keep an eye on Vaike for me. Frederick you guard Lissa. The rest of you take the main force and guard each other. Try and catch them on the bridge and use the forts to your advantage."

"What about me?" asked Sumia as the others spread out into position.

"As said before you stick near me." I answered as the first few Risen noticed us. "Get ready!"

One of them was headed our way surprisingly quickly. I had to lead it if I wanted to kill it before it got closer. I grabbed my Elthunder tome and shot a ball of lightning towards the blob. It scored a direct hit but it merly hurt it a little. Damn.

"Watch and learn." I told Sumia as I unsheafed my sword and readied myself for the next charge. The Risen was slower and much easier to read. "Checkmate."

The Risen lunged as expected and I sidestepped to avoid it whilst slicing it across the belly. It keeled over and exploded into a cloud of purple mist just like the Sorceror in my dream. Could they be connected? But this was no time to be lost in thought as Sumia called out two more Risen heading towards us. I glanced over towards the others and saw that Miriel, our mage, had appeared and given vaike his axe whilst Chrom was having an easy time cutting down any Risen foolish enough to get close. The two Risen had gotten closer than expected and nearly caught me by surprise as I narrowly avoided their sharp, claws.

"Thomas!" Sumia called.

"I'm fine. Could use a litle help though. Distract at least one of them for me." I answered.

One of the risen took the bait as Sumia made a quick jab at them and went after her. This left me with one to deal with quickly so Sumia didn't have too much trouble. This risen was no different to the last and made a slash with it's claws again. I cut it's hand off before blasting some elthunder into it's gaping jaw finishing it off.

"Predictable. Now for Sumia and her Risen?" I muttered under my breath as I looked over to Sumia. For someone with little experience she was handling the situation well. "Need a bit of help?"

"Just a little."

"I'll see what I can do." I chuckled as I got into a position where if I fired my Elthunder it wouldn't hit Sumia if I missed. "Hold still for me."

Sumia stood still still keeping the Risen from approaching her by jabbing in it's direction. This left it oblivious to me firing an Elthunder at it's gut, crippling it.

"It's all yours." I said as Sumia trotted forwards and stabbed the lance through the Risen's head. "Well done. Now let's press on."

* * *

Truth be told we didn't have to do a whole lot as Chrom and Frederick made short work of the Risen. Sully and Stahl both took care of what I could surmise to be the leader with relative ease.

"Let's take a quick breather." Chrom said as we approached. "How'd you two do?"

"Not much action but Sumia did well in combat taking out a Risen with a bit of assistance. She can use that as a springboard to getting much better."

"Y-yeah. I feel a bit stronger now." She said in agreement. "And you know your stuff Thomas. It's like you have complete control of the battle."

"Umm... Yeah. I guess?" I replied. If I had complete control I wouldn't have let my guard down butI wouldn't mention that.

"Haha but off the battlefield you don't have as much control!" Chrom joked. "Anyway you two can help me scout ahead a bit."

"Sure thing." I said and walked off with Chrom and Sumia to check on the path ahead. It seemed to be clear but there was a figure in the distance standing on the grass. It appeared to have wings and looked like any old horse otherwise. "Chrom is that what I think it is?"

"I suspect so. Let's get a closer look." Chrom replied as we slowly approached the Pegasus so as not to startle it. It looked like it had been injured as it walked with a limp and kept it's head relatively low. Chrom approached reaching out to comfort it when it suddenly reared up flailing it's front hooves around. "Woah easy girl! Gods this one's wild!"

Sumia started to go towards the Pegasus.

"Sumia what are you-" I started but stopped when I realised that she had calmed the Pegasus down.

"I just have a way with animals. Horses and the like in particular." She said as she sat down next to the Pegasus and began gently stroking it's head. "If it's alright with you Captain then I'll look after it until it's better. The injury shouldn't take long to heal."

""It's your call Thomas." Chrom said.

"Me? Um well you can look after it. You'll catch up though right?"

"Sure. Just give me a few supplies and I'll have this Pegasus fit to help us out."

"Hmm a Pegasus would open up many more strategies for us to use and it get's around your tripping problem." I said to myself. "Chrom go and get the others and tell them to start marching. I'll join back up when you pass by. I could learn a thing or two about caring for animals here."

"Right" said Chrom as he headed off back to the others leaving me and Sumia alone with the Pegasus in a flowery field. I took the opportunity to lay back and gaze at the clouds in the sky.

"Is there any special trick to taming a Pegasus?" I asked relaxingly. The breeze was just like on that day Chrom found me, gentle and soothing.

"Not really. You just have to let them know you mean no harm and show it. I've grown up around horses and the like so it's almost second nature to me."

"Ahh I see. Such a simple method that's easier to do when you've had experiences with all sorts of others" I said sitting up as Chrom led the Shephards towards us. "Anyway best get going. Keep an eye out for danger alright?"

"Will do. See you soon Thomas!" Sumia called as I moved towards my horse and mounted it.

"Anything interesting to talk about?" Chrom asked.

"Just about caring for Horses and the like. Not that there was much time to talk anyway with how swiftly you got going."

"Fair enough. Anyway next stop Ferox." Chrom said as he led us further North. He looked troubled by something if the unuasual expression on his face was any indication.

"What's the matter Chrom?" I inquired.

"Oh nothing of concern Thomas. Just deep in thought about something."

"Well if you need to talk about it then there's always me or Frederick to talk to."

"Yeah you're right. I'll tell you when things calm down a bit." He said glancing back at Sumia who was talking to the Pegasus and wrapping a bandage around it's front left leg. When he turned back he had a small smile on his face. Was it love? No need for met pry into personal feelings and it was quite the jump to reach that conclusion anyway.

* * *

Soon we reached a village on the borders of Ferox and Ylisse. It was lightly covered in snow and it was getting late.

"I think it'd be wise if we stopped here for the night and rested Chrom." I said to him as I looked at the other Shephards who were trying their best to keep warm.

"Yeah, you're right again. We passed several other villages so hopefully Sumia's found some lodgings to stay in." he replied dismounting his horse and leading it to the nearest stable. I glanced back towards the south and the sunset was a sight to behold as the snow shimmered in the sinking sun's rays.

"Let's get everyone well fed and rested." I said. I knew that wasn't going to happen with me but no one needed to know about my nightmares entirely. Chrom and I led the rest of the Shepherds into a local bar where they served proper meals. "Now don't go messing about."

"Sure thing Thomas!" Lissa piped up. She was always so full of energy and tonight wasn't an exception.

After the meal and Vaike getting drunk and starting a fight with another man in the bar we all set off for bed. Naturally I couldn't sleep and all of my books were back at the garrison in Ylisstol so I opted to look out of the window into the darkness instead. The streets below were dimly lit with little activity until I heard someone call out for help. I looked for the source and saw a woman getting attacked by a thief with a knife raised in the air. I wanted to help but I wouldn't be able to make it in time. Perhaps it was by coincidence that Marth would be here when we were but he appeared out of nowhere and held his sword at the thief's throat speaking to him. The thief then ran off whilst Marth was being thanked by the woman and then he looked up at my window nodding as if he knew I was there.

"Marth? But how and why are you here?" I said to myself quietly as Marth set off further north into Ferox. Was it possible he'd been following us for some time. I remembered what he said on that night in the forest.

"A great calamity is coming. These events are but a preview of what will happen."

Did his buisness here have to do with that? I don't know and it made it ever so harder for me to sleep despite needing to get up at dawn. This couldn't carry on much longer lest it cost me greatly in future.

**To be continued in Chapter 4: The Longfort**

* * *

**A/N: This is at the point where some characters will get brief mentions and I want to save the fight descriptions for the important ones such as one that'll be seen soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 4: The Longfort

**A/N: Character development, a brief battle and Chrom learning a little bit more about me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Longfort**

"Come on wake up!" Frederick yelled into my ear. "Everyone's waiting!"

"Nice to see you too. And thanks for the attempt at making me deaf." I said groggily. I hadn't gotten much sleep over night so I still felt really tired and had to resist the urge to flop my head back onto the pillow as i got up and got dressed.

"You need help." Said Frederick.

"What with?"

"Your sleeping habits. Every day you look really tired and this affects your mind and physical abilities."

"How nice for someone to notice."

"You're our Tactician. You need to be at the top of your game otherwise you'll send us to our deaths."

"Is it really my fault that I've kept on having the exact same Nightmare every night and it makes absolutely no sense to me?"

"You'll have to tell me later because we're already running late."

And on that note we both left the room to head downstairs where there was a stone cold meal waiting for me. That's what I get for staying up late and sleeping in as a result I guess. I ate it as quickly as I could despite the taste and rushed outside to meet with the others.

"I see Sleeping Beauty's awoken!" Called Vaike mockingly from the group of Shephards gathered outside.

"Better a Sleeping Beauty than a drunken wretch." I retorted as I headed over to Chrom who looked concerned as everyone began laughing at Vaike for being shown up yet again.

"What's the matter? You look really tired and seem more volatile."

"I'll tell you after we've sorted out getting that support from Ferox. But thanks for the concern. If you really need to know then Frederick can tell you what I told him."

"No, you'll tell me yourself. After we arrive in Ferox."

"Fine." I sighed as we walked off to check the convoy. No-one had tampered with it at a first glance but I saw an extra book lying about. "You don't recognise this book to you?"

"Not really. This sort of thing is Miriel's specialty so you'd better ask her." Chrom replied taking a quick glance at the book before returning back to checking the stock. I walked over to Miriel, our mage, and she took a disgruntled look.

"Anything wrong Miriel?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Your clothes are a mess. Could you straighten them out a bit? What's your inquiry?"

"You don't recognise this book from the convoy do you?" I asked handing the book over and taking a glance down my jacket before straightening it.

"No. Not from the convoy but from a local store. It's about Magic and all of it's different applications. If it's fine with you I'll keep a hold of it for now."

"That's fine. Thanks Miriel." I said walking off back to Chrom who was in an argument with Lissa. As I got closer I realised it was over missing sweets.

"Well if you didn't take them then who did?" Chrom stated.

"I don't know!" Lissa replied going red in the face.

"Seriously? You're having an argument over sweets? I'm not exactly one to talk but shouldn't you both be making a better impression for Ylissean royalty?"

They both seemed taken aback by my sudden interuption.

"Uhh right. Run along Lissa." Chrom stuttered as Lissa ran off with a smirk. "Sorry you had to see that."

"No hard feelings. Anyway let's get moving onwards."

"Yeah. The Longfort isn't too far away."

* * *

About an hour later we arrived at the Longfort and the snow had gotten harsher. The whole group was freezing outside and the gate was shut. A voice boomed down from the ramparts.

"Halt! Who goes there!"

"It's Prince Chrom of Ylisse and his Shephards!" Chrom called back. A blonde haired woman wearing heavy armour peered over the edge to try and get a look at us.

"Pah! And I'm the Empress of Valm! Pretending to be royalty is a capital offence I'll have you know so run along now. We have no want for bandits such as yourselves."

"Seriously! I have the mark and Falchion!"

"Anyone can get a tattoo to look like the mark and anyone that knows a good swordsmith could make a fake Falchion!" If you're truly Chrom and your men are your Shephards then prove it to us in combat!"

"Oh for the love of Naga. What's your view Thomas?"

"We have no choice, we need to fight." I said. "Don't aim to kill. Just severely injure or knock them out."

"Something tells me they won't be holding back." Chrom replied as a horde of knights appeared besides the blonde woman holding Javelins in a position that made them easy to throw.

"Javelins! Fire!" She shouted as the Javelins were let loose at Chrom.

"Chrom move!" I said as a blur of white rushed right past and scooped Chrom up off his feet. "A Pegasus? Sumia!"

Sumia had shown up just in time to save Chrom and gracefully avoided the arrows being fired at her and her Pegasus before setting back down. I had a sudden idea and thought it over. If fighting alongside someone else made you more effective in battle then what if tha were the case the whole time? This would also allow for the slower men to get carried ahead to key positions quicker and above else it would make our bonds stronger.

"Thanks for the save Sumia." Chrom said turning to me. "Thomas? You've got that look in your eyes."

"Indeed I do. And it's thanks to Sumia's timely arrival that I just got this idea. What if we pair units up with each other? It would allow for greater combat efficiency and faster means of moving about the battlefield for some."

"Excellent idea. So what's the pairings?"

"You and Sumia, Frederick and Lissa, Sully and Vaike, Me and Stahl which leaves Miriel seeing as I don't think Archery will do much good when they have higher ground." I said and then I saw a suit of armour. "What's with that suit of armour?"

"It's me Kellam!" It called back.

"Kellam's one of us." Chrom said. "Looks like Miriel just got her partner."

"Indeed. Now prepare for battle! Remember we don't want to kill anyone unless you have absoutely no choice." I said as the Fighters and Knights began approaching down the stairs locking the gates behind them as they surrounded us. "We'll have to get a key to get up top and sort out their commander."

"What's the plan?"

"Me, Stahl, You and Sumia will take the Left side. The rest handle the right." I told Chrom. "Now let's go."

A horde of Mercenaries and Fighters approached us at top speed. The knights hung back.

"You ready Stahl?" I asked as they drew closer.

"Sure thing, Thomas!" he replied as they were well within distance for me to blast with magic. Several bolts of Elthunder thinned the numbers as those hit crumpled to the ground groaning in sheer pain.

"I take no pride in doing this." I said as a Fighter swung his axe and missed. "Now Stahl!"

Stahl leapt into battle on his horse and delivered a nasty stab to the shoulder causing the Fighter to collapse to the ground clutching his shoulder in agony as Chrom and Sumia did the same with the others. Sumia ironically enough was using her lance to trip them up before stabbing into their thighs whilst Chrom worked on distracting them. Eventually they fell and only the knights remained standing over a field splattered with blood and screaming soldiers.

"What a horrid noise." I stated. "This knight's mine Stahl."

"Sure thing." He said uneasily as a Feroxi man reached out towards him from the ground. "At least you aren't dead. Your wounds will heal. Eventually."

"Come at me you bandit scum!" The knight called.

"Happily." I said as I booted some of the snow on the ground into his face allowing me to precisely aim my Elthunder at his hand and disarm his lance. "Give up?"

"Just spare me!" He cried. "And take it!"

"I never said anything about killing but thanks for the key." I said. "Pathetic." I added under my breath as I walked towards the door where Chrom, Sumia and Stahl were waiting.

"We're ready when you are." Chrom said. "Careful though. Sumia got a quick glance over the wall and narrowly avoided getting shot."

"There's an Archer towards the back and some Mercenaries right in front of us as we enter."

"Thanks for the intel Sumia." I said inserting the key into the lock and twisting it around until it clicked. "On my mark. Mark!"

I kicked the door open at full force and surged ahead alongside Stahl. The Feroxi men were caught by surprise and weren't ready for such a fast and furious onslaught. They quickly fell to their knees as I slashed at their legs with my sword.

"I thought this was also known as the Warrior Realm?" I asked.

"These probably aren't their best men. Just raw recruits going from how easily they go down. A real Feroxi warrior would put up more than a fight." Stahl said.

"Let's hope their Commander doesn't disappoint." I said as we approached her standing by the gate controls with the other six slowly approaching amidst an onslaught from the Fighters one of which dropped a Hammer that Frederick quickly picked up. "Scratch that. She's all Fredericks. That Hammer kills armour quickly."

And indeed it did as Frederick knocked the enemy Commander onto her back in one swift swing causing her underlings to drop their weapons and surrender.

"I see you're the real deal and must apologize." She said struggling to get to her feet. "I'm Raimi by the way."

"No apology is necessary Raimi. You made a judgement and it turned out to be wrong this instance." Chrom said. "We're here to speak with the Khan about getting some support for Ylisse."

"I'll take you to them. Thanks for not killing my men by the way. Though they'll be stuck in a bed for a while this'll be a valuable lesson to them." She said marching inside giving the order to open the gate before heading down some stairs that led to the otherside of the fort which contained some stables. "It's quite the trek in this weather."

"We can handle it." I said placing some supplies back onto the convoy.

"Suit yourself. We'll be there before three if all goes well." She said mounting a horse. "Come on then!"

* * *

We arrived in the Ferox capital after a short while and the first thing that caught my eye was the massive arena in the centre of the city.

"That arena is where you'll find the Khan." Raimi stated as we approached the gates to the arena. "But I assume you'll want to check out a few shops or catch your breath first so I'll give you an hour before meeting back here."

"Sure thing." Chrom said dismounting his horse. He caught me going towards the bookshop and asked to accompany me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I want. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's too busy out here. I'll tell you inside."

"Fine." Chrom said as we walked into the bookshop. Like the one in Ylisse it was full of books stacked to the ceiling however it seemed a little more drab and worn. "What sort of books are you after?"

"Hmm? Oh anything pertaining to Battle Strategies, History or anything that catches my eye to be honest. Like this book here. 'Boyd's guide to using Axes' Wasn't this Boyd a part of the Greil Mercenaries in Tellius a while back in Ike's time?"

"Yeah he was. Anyway tell me what's troubling you."

"OK. I can't sleep at night very well. I end up just lying there staring at the ceiling. There's too many thoughts going through my head. And to top it all off, this book looks interesting, in the event I do get some sleep it's short lived due to a nightmare I keep on having, 'The Radiant Hero: Ike - Path of Radiance' sounds interesting as Soren made little mention of events that happened in his book."

"Stay focused Thomas." Chrom said taking the book away. ""What happens in this Nightmare?"

"Well it's you and me fighting a Sorcerer in a palace of sorts. After a long battle we end up killing him and he explodes into a cloud of dark magic. Around this time my eyes start flashing red and begin to pulse. You notice and ask me what's wrong and come closer. As you get closer the pulsing intensifies and eventually I end up stabbing you through the heart with Lightning magic. You collapse to the ground telling me to leave and that it wasn't my fault and then the pulsing intensifies again and I hear laughter."

"You kill me? everyone has nightmares like that at some point. Why's this worrying you?"

"Gods you can be dense. I was getting to that. The problem is that it feels like I've got a vision for the future and I don't know exactly where or when it occurs if it is real."

"I see now. But don't think about it too much. You need your rest and we need our Tactician. Any other books you want?"

"Hmm let's see... Ah! 'Advanced battle strategies' by Mark. Hang on. Wasn't he a tactician for Eliwood, Hector and Lyn?"

"Yes he was. I think this'll do." Chrom said placing the books on the counter.

"1200 Gold." The shopkeeper grunted. He was a fairly hairy man with a bit of a tummy on him.

"Thanks." Chrom said handing the money over and taking the books from the counter. We got outside and saw Raimi waiting by the convoy in conversation with Frederick. We placed the books on the convoy and went to talk to them but Frederick rode off.

"He's just gone to find the others before we head in. You ready to meet the Khan?"

"I guess." Chrom muttered as he faced towards the imposing arena.

**To be continued in Chapter 5: Two Falchions**

* * *

**A/N: Now I would normally go ahead and recruit Donnel in the game for gameplay purposes but for the sake of convenience for the characters I'll have him recruited after the Arena.**


	7. Chapter 5: Two Falchions

**A/N: Suspicions amount about "Marth" in the Arena**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two Falchions**

It was hard to describe the entirety of the arena to be honest but it felt really imposing to be in such a massive monument at the heart of the Warrior Realm, Ferox. Pillars towered above us to the high roof and the clashing of swords could be heard as many men were training.

"Here we are. I'll go fetch the Khan for you." Raimi said clunking off in her suit of armour.

"I can't wait to see what they look like." I started. "I'd expect them to be really well built up with some scars of any battles of they've fought in."

"Thomas?" Chrom asked worriedly "It's not like you to act like this."

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous about meeting them is all. I can see it now. A magnificent beard and a broad chest-"

"Oh really? Do go on!" Joked a strong female voice from the doorway Raimi had left moments ago. Standing there was a blonde woman in some sturdy but light armour.

"So you're the Khan?" Chrom asked.

"One of them and unfortunately not the one in power. The name's Flavia by the way."

"So you've no doubt heard about the Risen and Plegia then?"

"Yes I got brief word about it from Raimi and she told me you injured her men."

"Well they took us for Brigands. Maybe you should tell your damn, I mean uhh-"

"Oh please. We in Ferox aren't overly formal but yes I'll give the damn border guards a word or two but I can see why seeing as those Plegian dogs have been masquerading as Ylisseans attacking us for a while now."

"Damn them! So both of our interests are very much the same then. This means we have your assistance?"

"Hold boy. Remember I'm not the current reigning Khan. The oaf, Basilio, is and he's rather thick headed."

"So we need to have a chat with him then."

"Or you can participate in the tournament that starts in a few hours."

"Tournament?"

"Yes. Every few years Ferox holds a tournament to decide who shall reign until the next tournament. The Khans each pick combatants from different countries so that feuds aren't started."

"Well that's a coincidence." I said. "So we participate and beat Basilio's men which puts you in power and we'll have assistance from Ferox?"

"Indeed. You catch on quick and I've a heard a bit about you, Thomas. Quite the rising Tactician aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that?"

"Haha! As modest as they say he is! Anyway let's get you all prepared for the tournament. They say Basilio recently got a new champion."

On that note we were led into one of the preparation rooms for the arena.

"This battle will be a 6 on 6. So pick your 6 best men and get them ready for the battle. It starts in an hour." Flavia stated walking out of the room.

"So who's participating Thomas?" Chrom asked.

"Me and you because we need to lead the others out there, Sumia provides extra mobility, Frederick is really skilled, Lissa can heal and Stahl because he and I work well together."

"So it's settled. The rest of you join the crowd and for the love of Naga Vaike, don't start anything."

"Why am I getting called out?!"

"Probably to do with your recent antics and buffoonery." Miriel stated plainly as those not selected went to join the stands. We could already hear the people cheering outside for a good battle.

* * *

An hour later and a voice boomed throughout the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Arena Ferox! It is once again that time to decide which Khan shall reign over Ferox, the ruling Khan Basilio or the East-Khan Flavia! May both teams please enter the arena!"

"This is it. Good luck." I said as the great oak doors creaked open to a huge crowd cheering on everyone. The arena itself was circular and on even ground. A fair battle. On the far side the Oak doors had also opened and out stepped Basilio's team. 2 Fighters, 2 Knights and a Myrmidon led by a figure hidden in shadow. Their stance looked familiar. "Frederick and Lissa you take the Knights, Sumia the Myrmidon's yours. Me and Stahl will take the Fighters."

"As you say Thomas" Frederick replied moving over to the right side where the Knights were. Chrom was glaring at the shadowy figure.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked.

"I don't know. Who do you think it is?"

"Only one way to find out." Chrom said as the announcer spoke up again.

"Now that both teams are ready let's see a fair fight! Go!" he said and the enemy sans the leader rushed forwards.

"Just like at the Fort aim to injure unless you have no choice but to kill!" I said. This wouldn't be easy. All five of the men looked seasoned and their leader was hanging back.

The Fighters were the quickest to draw close enough to warrant any action. I tried my tactic I used at the Longfort but I missed. They really were skilled. They split up and engaged me and Stahl in separate one on one fights. Mine was fast and furious in his attack but it would wear him out quickly attacking that aggressively. he became more sluggish as time went on and I took the opportunity to stun him with my Elthunder magic before slicing at his kneecaps with my sword before kicking his axe away. Stahl had faired just as well using a similar tactic. His fighter couldn't keep up and Stahl ended up cutting the head of the axe off with a well placed slash.

"Nice work Stahl." I gasped. The fighter had worn me out by forcing me to be quick in my defences. Sumia was having a really easy time with the Myrmidon. She kept on forcing him to miss whilst she had grazed him multiple times. She swept her lance around his legs tripping him before ramming it into his left thigh. Frederick had dealt with the Knights with no sweat. Both were lying on the ground dazed.

"Now for their leader." Chrom said as the figure stepped into the light.

"Marth?!" I exclaimed as the masked man drew his sword. The crowd cheered louder than before and it was getting rather deafening but i could make out what Marth and Chrom were saying to each other.

"What/ Where'd you get that? There's no way." Chrom said surprised. Was it in referral to Marth having a Falchion? Now that I think about it Chrom did say there was only one Falchion. The two rushed at each other and seemed like they were fighting a mirror of themselves as they perfectly read each strike. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Marth then threw his Falchion into the air and leapt up catching it and spun towards Chrom. The Aether technique Ike was famed for.

"My Father!" Marth declared in response to Chrom and pointed his Falchion towards Chrom. What? My mind was racing processing all possibilities and none of them seemed to be possible.

"What's the problem Thomas?" Stahl and Frederick asked at the same time.

"It's just what Marth said as well as the sword he's using and his action. There's only one Falchion right?" I said.

"Yes. There should be. It's the sword the first Exalt used to seal away Grima. There is none like it and yet Marth has a Falchion too." Frederick replied.

"And the other stuff?" Stahl asked.

"i don't know. I have some theories but they all sound far-fetched to say the least. You'd think me a madman."

The fight was still raging on but it was at it's climax, I could tell. Marth was getting sloppier and Chrom appeared to notice too as he disarmed Marth and held him at sword point.

"I yield." Marth said before turning around, picking up his Falchion and walking out of the arena.

"Hey wait!" Chrom called. But again it was to no avail. The crowd was cheering loudly and even if Marth heard he seemed not to notice.

"Well that was quite the battle." I said walking up to Chrom to congratulate him. "Looks like we've got the Feroxi support as well."

"Yeah." Chrom stated staring into the doorway that Marth had disappeared through. "That Marth though..."

"He's so dreamy!" Lissa said.

"And you're kind of dreaming." Chrom retorted. "It's not my concern for now. Let's meet with Flavia." he said leading us back through our preparation room where Flavia and the others were waiting.

"That was a hell of a show!" Sully said ruffling Chrom's hair.

"Yes a magnificent display." Virion piped up.

"Well done my boy!" Flavia said with a smile on her face. "I'm the reigning Khan now but more to the point you've got that support you wanted. I think this calls for a celebration!"

She ran off through a different set of doors leaving us alone.

"Frederick send word to Ylisstol and tell my sister that we've gotten support from Ferox."

"It would be my pleasure milord." Frederick said and he too walked out.

"Pah! Any excuse for a party and Falvia jumps on it." Said a deep but dismayed voice.

"Who are you?" Chrom asked.

"The East-Khan you just so rudely booted off the throne, Basilio." he said. He was bald headed and wore an eye-patch with several scars on his body. He'd seen his fair share of battles. "Oh I'm not here to cause trouble. I came to congratulate you all."

"Do you know where Marth went?"

"Marth? That boy just came here yesterday and made a mockery of my former champion. He's a weird one that. Just up and left the arena without saying a word to me."

"Hmm he does have a tendancy to leave without saying goodbye."

"So you know each other?"

"Not exactly. But I have several questions for him."

"Bah you'll be chasing a wild goose. Anyway I've a little something for you, my former champion Lon' Qu." Basilio grunted as a dark haired man walked out from behind him with a plain, disgruntled look on him.

"Wow look at him!" Lissa said approaching the Myrmidon.

"Stay away from me woman!" Lon' Qu barked as he leapt away from Lissa.

"Ahaha! Yeah he's not one to talk with woman but his skill with a blade is really something. Consider him the East-Khan's contribution to the efforts against the Plegian scum."

"Thank you. You know where your allegiance lies?" Chrom asked Lon' Qu.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." He replied.

"Alright then. Well we'd best be returning to Ylisstol then."

"Have a safe trip! Not that you can't handle any opposition yourselves!" Basilio chortled as our group left the arena to see Raimi preparing the horses.

"I'll guide you back to the Longfort where you'll stay for the night. I also just received word about more Bandits in Ylisse. They're attacking some farm in the far South."

"We'll head there first then. Lead us away Raimi." I said glancing back at the Arena. it really was much bigger on the inside than it looks from a street level view.

**To be continued in Chapter 6: The Farfort**

* * *

**A/N: Donny's up next. And nothing overly major has happened in terms of support. The only A rank is between me and Chrom. No others are that high yet. A load of things happen outside of the writing that I don't mention for a few reasons: It's not worth mentioning every single thing and not everything happens when I'm around.**


	8. Chapter 6: The Farfort

**A/N: More Bandit problems in Ylisse. I'm starting to think the Knights are getting really lazy with Border patrol.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Farfort**

I awoke at the crack of dawn to the sound of Raimi yelling for her men to wake up. I suppose a little taste of what life was like for Feroxi soldiers was alright. I got out of my nightwear and into my usual outfit that consisted of a pale, cream under-shirt and trousers with a series of belts over them, brown/purple shoes with a guard over the lower legs and my black/gold jacket before heading to the gates. As ever Chrom was the first awake and was in conversation with a Feroxi Captain but before I could join them Raimi intercepted me.

"Don't mind if I wake the rest of your lot up?" She asked.

"Go ahead. We need to get going as soon as possible." I replied with a yawn and she nodded before going to wake the other Shepards up. I reached Chrom as theCaptain left to check the stables.

"What were you two talking about then?" I asked.

"Oh just that bandit report we got yesterday. Turns out it's pretty serious. They overwhelmed the guards in the Farfort and moved on the town. Go wake the others."

"Raimi's on that for me."

"Excellent." Chrom said before adding "You know Thomas, I think you've changed a fair bi since I found you in that field."

"Really? I don't feel like I've changed much."

"Huh. Well it's just that you seem to be a lot more confident, girls aside, and you really are one of us."

"Only a few days in and I'm already settled you think? Suit yourself but I don't feel that way just yet."

"Sorry to intrude boys but the rest of your people are up now." Raimi interrupted.

"Thanks for that." Chrom said. "And are the horses and Pegasus prepared to travel Captain?"

"Yes Milord!" The Captain replied as he returned.

"Good. We head to the Farfort in ten minutes. Tell my men to meet us by the gates."

"It will be done!"

"Hope you aren't taking full command of my men from me Chrom." Raimi joked as she marched off.

"She's right. You have quite the influence over men with less power than you. Look at your Shepards for example. Sumia in particular."

"Umm... yes well uhh..." Chrom muttered as his face went red. "About that. Sumia I mean..."

"Oh has the Mighty Chrom met his match? Is he too unable to talk to a particular girl?" I jested. "But I'm all ears. Make it quick."

"Naga damn you." He replied. "Well I just think that well..."

"Well what?" I asked as Chrom had a lengthy pause before he muttered something quickly that I couldn't understand. "Hello? What language was that? I didn't understand a thing you said."

"I'm in love with her. Sumia I mean."

"Well congratulations but I'm the last guy to go to for romance tips. Think it through, don't rush into a relationship is all I can offer in terms of advice." I said as the rest of the Shepards came yawning down the stairs. "We'll talk of this later."

"Right." Chrom said before ordering the Shepards to get on their horses. Good for him to be in love with someone. And good for him that he thinks I'm one of them. I sure don't feel that way. I stowed those thoughts as we rode into Ylisse towards the Farfort where the bandits were.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time we reached the Farfort and we had to cross by sea. The voyage wasn't particularly interesting save for the fact that it might have been my first one. We settled down to rest as the Farfort was just beyond the hill in front of us when a Villager came rushing to us from the bushes with a pot on his head and a few scars on his face looking terrified.

"Oh thank the Gods you've arrived!" He said in a thick accent. He had to be about Lissa's age. "It's me mam! Them Bandits have taken her and the others hostage! They'll kill her if we don't hurry!"

"Woah, take it easy. What's your name?" I asked trying to calm the lad down.

"It's Donnel sir."

"First don't call me sir. I'm a Tactician not a Knight. Second. We'll handle it. I need to get a better look at the bandit's organisation though."

"Sorry. But I don't have much else to call ya."

"Call me Thomas."

"A'right Thomas they're just over that hill. But keep low. They've got Archer's with eyes as sharp as an eagles."

"And I've got the better vantage point." I said as Donnel led me up the top of the hill and pointed towards some ruins with some heavy bandit activity going on.

"That's were they are. They've got the whole lot of weaponry. Swords, Axes, Lances, Magic you name it."

I saw a well wooded area near the ruins in which we could hide by and wait for night to fall so that they could be caught by surprise.

"What's the sleep pattern like for the Bandits?" I asked.

"I don't really know. Sorry."

"It's alright. I think if we strike at night we can have the element of surprise plus there'll be less of the bandits awake. Hopefully."

"That sounds dandy! But I have to fight alongside you!"

"Do you have any combat experience?"

"A little bit with lances."

"Well I guess we could train you before we attack. Let's get back to the others." I said as I crept back down the hill. I immediately stopped as I saw a Bandit patrol of maybe two men stop nearby. They hadn't seen me yet but pointed towards Donnel who was just behind me.

"'Ey isn't this the runt that got away?" The fatter of the two asked.

"Who bloody cares? Get 'im!" His partner said as they lunged forwards towards me unbeknownst to them. I took the opportunity to slice into the fat one's belly and put a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams as his partner turned.

"Oi! What're you doin' bastard!" He said as he swung his axe at me. I used the fat man as a shield to block the blow and take him out. "Grima damn you!"

As the other bandit was caught by surprise Donnel lunged at his back and began punching at his face.

"This is for the people you've killed you monster!" Donnel said punctuating each word with a punch.

"You'll be next brat!" The bandit said throwing Donnel off and raising a knife to plunge into his belly.

"No you don't!" I declared as I thrust my sword through his neck and twisted it. The bandit gurgled on his own blood and fell forwards onto Donnel.

"Youch!" Donnel shouted as the bandit fell on him. "Git this brigand offa me!"

I moved the bodies into the bushes and turned towards Donnel who was clutching his leg. A knife protruded from it.

"You alright?"

"Just get this knife outta me!"

I picked Donnel up and carried him down the hill back to camp where Lissa and Chrom rushed forwards to help.

"What happened?!" Lissa said in shock as she raised her stave.

"Bandit Patrol. They might be on a higher alert once they realise two guys are missing." I said laying Donnel down on a blanket so he could be treated.

"Ma..." He mouthed.

"Chrom hold the wound whilst I yank the knife. Lissa get ready to heal on my mark." I ordered grasping the Knife with both hands. "Mark!"

I struggled to pull the knife out which caused Donnel to be in great pain despite the pressure until Lissa healed the wound.

"Is it done? Am I alright?" He said slowly as he sat up rubbing his eyes and looking at Lissa.

"Yup! You're alright Donny! Just be more careful." She shot a look at me.

"Now that that's done what did you see?" Chrom inquired.

"They're based in some ruins with some woods nearby. If we attack at night we might get them by surprise. Oh and Donnel expressed interest in fighting but I don't know if he can now that he got that injury."

"Oh I can still fight! Just you watch!"

"Chrom? Your call."

"Fine. Have Sully train him and Lissa make sure he doesn't get hurt too badly."

"Sure thing brother!" Lissa exclaimed happily as she ran off to Sully.

"She's excited." I observed.

"She might just have found someone she loves."

"Just like her Big Brother huh?" I chided.

"Damn you." Chrom sighed.

* * *

It was Nightfall. The Moon was a Crescent in the sky illuminating the clearing in front of us. I counted four men standing guard but they looked drowsy.

"Virion, Miriel, Vaike pick your targets. I've got the one on the far left."

"I'll take middle left." Virion said.

"Far right." Miriel stated.

"Middle right for me!" Vaike exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down. Now let 'em have it!" I said as two men fell to Magic whilst an arrow protruded from an eyeball and an axe got lodged in the forehead. "Well done. Now hide the bodies."

"You're taking this seriously Thomas. Why the stealth?" Chrom asked as Vaike dragged his target into the bushes and pulled his Hand Axe out.

"Are you thick?" I asked. "The less attention we get the better."

"OK no need for hostility."

"One screw up and all the prisoners die." I stated. "Sumia can you get a quick look over the next segment? Fly high and stay in shadows.

"Right!" She said as she flew up quickly and back. "There's two guards on either side of the door and there's some Mages and Archers gathered together."

"Thanks. OK we'll have to go all out. Strike hard and fast. Go!"

The Shepards charged forwards through the gate as I dropped both men on the other side of the door with some swift Magic work. The Archer's fumbled with their arrows and paid dearly for it. I glimpsed Donnel taking on an inexperienced Mage and finishing him off.

"Good work Donnel!" I called quietly as more bandits approached from the right. They ran into Sully and Stahl who made quick work of them whilst Chrom and Sumia pushed forwards. "Don't get too far ahead!"

"We won't! There's a door here with some chests behind it!" Sumia called back as an arrow narrowly avoided her. "And one dead archer!" She plunged into the room and flew back out quickly.

"Find some keys!" Chrom ordered.

"Got one!" Donnel declared as he handed it to Sumia.

"There's one more left." Sumia said as I cut down a heavily armoured bandit that also dropped a key.

"Here, catch." I said throwing the key to her. She caught it and flew back behind the locked door. She flew out of it carrying twenty gold bars and a new lance. "Good haul. Put them in the convoy."

"There's only three men left now Thomas. The leader and his guards. That and Donnel's rushed ahead." Chrom stated plainly.

"For the love of Naga, he's going to get himself killed!" I said with annoyance as I rushed on ahead. "Lissa to me now."

I arrived to see Donnel locked in combat with the Bandit leader. Not only did he lack experience the leader was using an axe against Donnel's lance. Before I could intervene the two bodyguards rushed me at once but I was ready as I drew my blade and slashed it across their chests swiftly before kicking one back whilst I plunged my sword through the other's head. He recovered quickly and slashed with his sword deeply cutting my right arm causing me to drop my sword in pain. But much like in my first battle the bandit was unaware of my tome and was dumbstruck when I pierced his chest with a sudden blast of electricity.

"Toasty." I winced grasping my wound. "Lissa?"

"Already on it Thomas." She said as her stave gave off a jade glow and healed my cut with a stinging sensation.

"Now for Donnel."

I turned to see Donnel looking bloody and beaten in a corner.

"Don't worry maggot your mum'll be joining you momentarily gwahaha!"

"Always with the stalling and laughter." I said loudly to the bandit leader.

"Eh?"

"Why is it all bandits, or villains for that matter, have to make an asinine comment before slowly getting ready to kill their victim? Why not kill them before they stop you?" I winked at Donnel who got up grasping his lance.

"Suppose yer right. That won't make a difference though. He can't do a thi- hurgh!"

A lance-head burst through his chest interrupting him as he fell to his knees.

"What was that you vile pig?" Donnel said angrily before pulling the lance out and impaling it through the bandit's head. "Did I? Did I do good?"

"For a rookie you did well against a bandit leader."

Donnel collapsed with a smile on his face and I motioned for Lissa to heal him whilst I went to free the prisoners.

"Calm down ladies and gentlemen. I'm here to free you." I said calmly as I broke the lock off. "Leave in an orderly fashion."

"Where's Donny?" A woman asked. "Where's my little boy?"

"Get out of there first and I'll take you to him. He did great tonight."

"He's been fighting?"

"On his own insistance. I don't lead the Shepards so you'll have to smack Chrom."

"Oh you're with the Shepards? That's a relief. How's Donny?"

"Currently being healed. He rushed straight towards the leader and held him off long enough for me to get there but he was bloddied and beaten."

"Oh no!"

"He's fine now. See?" I said as we turned the corner and saw Donnel sitting up chatting with Lissa. Donnel's mum rushed towards him and embraced him whilst scolding him about putting himself in danger.

"Alls well that ends well." I said turning away.

"Aww but I like him!" Lissa said.

"We can discuss that with your elder brother." I said as Chrom came by to see the commotion. "Speak the devil's name and he shall appear!"

"Thank you for keeping my boy safe milord!"

"Oh don't thank me. I just allowed for him to train and fight. Thank Thomas. But we must get going." Chrom stated.

"No! I mean uhh I'd like to go with you!" Donnel piped up.

"Hush now Donnel! Where are your manners?"

"I'm not one for formalities and Donnel has shown some good potential tonight. It's his choice." Chrom said.

"Indeed." I added. "The future is ours to decide."

"Does this mean I can go Ma?" Donnel asked his mother who was trying not to cry.

"Yes my boy. But try to come back alive."

"He will. I promise you that. Now come along Donnel. We need to get back to the capital!" Chrom said as he turned to leave with Donnel following him.

"Come on Lissa. We can't keep Frederick or Emmeryn waiting even if it is nearing midnight." I said staring at the Crescent moon in the sky. It shone brighter than earlier like a glimmer of hope. I took one last look towards Donnel's mother and then walked off with Lissa trotting along behind me.

To be continued in Chapter 7: The Exalt and the King

* * *

**A/N: Two relationships pretty much confirmed then. Also a character I can't wait to write will be making his "majestic" first appearance.**


	9. Chapter 7: The Exalt and the King

**A/N: Well well. I'm finally back after an unforeseen hiatus due to life problems. Glad to finally finish this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Exalt and the King**

We arrived back in Ylisstol at early hours again. The market was almost deserted save for a few merchants setting up stalls and shopkeepers opening their shops. The dawning sun was slowly rising over the castle making it a silhouette against the blazing ball. No doubt Miriel would be interested in knowing exactly what the Sun was made of if she didn't already have an idea.

"It's still early Chrom. You wouldn't mind if we had a look around?" I asked the young captain.

"Go ahead. I've got some business to attend to myself." He replied dismounting his horse and walking towards me as the others dispersed as they heard his words. When all were out of earshot he added "It's about that thing with Sumia."

"Finally going to confess?"

"Not quite. I'm enquiring about how best I should go about it."

"Just tell her when you're ready and give her a ring."

"Well I've already got the ring sorted out. It's just that-"

"You're afraid you'll screw it up. You won't. I see Sumia toiling to make those pies for you. Even after she messed up she tried again. If that isn't a sign she loves you then I don't know what is. "

"Really? Well I'm happy you have faith in me."

"Just returning the favour. Now I'll be off to the armoury and book store. You can join if you want."

"Eh why not?"

We went to the armoury first as it was closer and the burly blacksmith happily obliged to forge me a Killing Edge Sword. He told me it'd be ready in an hour so I decided it'd be best to go to the book store. The same kind old lady from my first time here was still inside and greeted us with a smile. "What's the interest today boys?"

"Historical texts and battle strategies. Maybe some magic." I replied heading to the corner where those particular books were located. The books were still old but in good condition much like the last time I'd been here and one that had claimed my eyes was simply titled "Valm's History." After maybe thirty minutes of looking I'd picked out another three books all pertaining to various forms of magic and different techniques that could be used. Chrom had fallen asleep leaning against the wall.

"Wake up, buttercup." I said nudging him slightly.

"Hmm what?" He yawned as he stretched his arms out wide.

"Time to get back to the Armoury." I said as I placed my books on the counter and paid the required amount of Gold. "Go place these on the convoy carefully."

"Sure. Take my money. Swords aren't exactly cheap you know." He said trading the books for his money. I went into the armoury and saw the Blacksmith still hard at work.

"Forgo' to mention it earlier bu' did you wan' a specific name fer yer Sword?" He asked.

"I didn't know I could do that. I suppose so." I replied. "It doesn't cost much extra does it?"

"Only an extra hundred gold."

"That sounds alright." I said as I scribbled the name down for my sword, Gambol Shroud.

I waited for the next thirty minutes in conversation with the blacksmith who had a great focus on his work. "An it's done. The price is bumped up to three thousand gold."

"Thanks." I said handing the money over and taking my Killing Edge, Gambol Shroud, from the man. I walked outside and saw the others waiting by the horses. it was early morning and the streets were much busier now.

"Time to report back to Emmeryn. I don't like the whispers I'm hearing at the moment. Something about another attack."

"We can confirm it when we get back." I replied.

We arrived back at the castle to see Emmeryn, Phila and an irritated Frederick all waiting for us near the entrance. They looked like they were just about to leave the Castle. Possibly for the morning parades Emmeryn liked to do but they had grave looks on their faces.

"Ah Chrom I hear your mission was a success?" Emmeryn said nodding towards Frederick.

"Yes sister. We have Ferox's support. The delay was due to some trouble at the Farfort." Chrom replied.

"Oh! I just got word about that. Perhaps that would explain some of your new companions then" she said looking at Lon' Qu and Donnel.

"I think there's more pressing matters milady." Frederick and Phila said at the same time.

"Ah yes. No doubt you've heard of the attack on Themis?"

"What?! But that's-" Lissa exclaimed before being interuppted

"And the Duke's daughter was taken."

"Maribelle! We have to go right now!"

"Did they say who attacked?" Chrom asked.

"Apparently it was Plegian soldiers."

"Soldiers?! The Mad King's been pushing for war for years!"

"Which is why we must try to settle this peacefully. I need you and your Shepherds there if worst comes to worst Chrom."

"Yes, sister." He replied turning towards us. "You heard all of that. Make ready to go to Themis."

"Sir!" We all replied. I'd get a chance to use Gambol Shroud and see how effective it is but the combat was coming thick and fast these days. The last thing I needed was an all out war. I was getting a bit tired of all this.

We arrived in Themis to see the townspeople laying in the streets scared as their buildings lay in ruins and fire.

"Damn them!" Chrom swore under his breath as he looked to the children sitting next to their parents, dirt all over their faces. We arrived at what used to be the town centre and were welcomed, if you could say that, by the Duke.

"Oh thank goodness you lot have come! It happened last night. The Plegian soldiers came and attacked with no warning and they abducted my daughter!"

"So the Farfort was a distraction? Where did they head off to?" I asked.

"Into the mountain pass. It's the quickest way to Plegia from here."

"Let's go."

"Oh and look out for a young mage as well. He said he was a part of you and went off to try and save my daughter."

"Did he mention his name?"

"Ricken I believe."

"What?! He's not ready for combat yet!" Chrom exclaimed. "Shepherds roll out!" Following Chrom's orders we raced towards the mountain pass and arrived to see Plegian soldiers waiting impatiently on the cliffside with a twisted looking man standing on a plateau looking down on us. Next to him was a black woman with white hair and strange markings over her body leering at us.

"That's Gangrel." Chrom whispered in my ear.

"Ah I see the Ylissean pups have come to save their friend!" He cackled. "Oh and the Exalt too! I fear I must shield my eyes from Her Radiance!"

"Gangrel what is the meaning of all this?" Emmeryn asked calmly.

"The meaning?! The meaning is that one of your people came under attack and we merely wished to help her but she resisted. Where's that wench? Bring her forward!"

"Maribelle!" Lissa shouted.

"Get your hands off of me you unruly brute! Oh Lissa darling how nice to see you!" She said struggling to break free from the grip of the barbarian that brought her forward on Gangrel's signal.

"Yes you see she's more trouble than she's worth. She went to stop some bandits despite being unarmed and we intervened saving her."

"Don't listen to him! He set his soldiers upon Themis and abducted me killing innocent people!"

"That would also explain the bandit attacks then?" Emmeryn interjected.

"I shall weep salty tears into my pillow tonight for your losses. Besides I deny all bandit attacks. It just proves that Ylisse has a bandit problem which I hear much of."

"The bandits are of Plegia! Their papers prove as much you lying cur!" Chrom shouted drawing his sword. All the Plegian soldiers readied themselves but Gangrel waved them down.

"Chrom no!" I said holding him back.

"You'd do best to keep your dog on a leash lest he hurts someone." He said snidely. "Now I propose a trade. The brat can return to you for, let's see... well I don't get many presents from Ylisse so how about something valuable? Ah yes the Fire Emblem!"

"No! My life isn't worth a Ylissean treasure!" Maribelle called still struggling to break free.

"You want the Emblem. You do know the power it possesses Gangrel?"

"Why yes I could use it crush Ylisse as payback for that war your wretched father fought years ago!"

"Well if you don't trade then this Mary girl will lose her life right now. By my hand." The woman said snidely waving a Dark Magic tome about.

"I'm sorry but might milady introduce herself?"

"Aversa. But that's not important." She replied with a mocking bow. The situation was escalating and I hadn't thought of a plan yet. "But I can see your hooded hero I've heard of is struggling to think of an idea."

"Leave him out of it!" Chrom yelled. She was right though. I couldn't think of an idea. If we had to fight then this was literally an uphill battle.

"Well if we can't reach an agreement then I'll settle this myself. Guards! Seize that wench of a ruler dead or alive and bring me the Emblem! Kill all opposition! Aversa kill that girl." Gangrel called as he turned away to his horse. At his word two barbarians approached Emmeryn but Chrom raced forwards and cut them down. Gangrel turned back noticing Chrom's actions and laughed. "Now that's a declaration of war!" He rode off back into Plegia.

"Dastard! This is what he wanted!"

"Peace Chrom you had no choice."

"We're not out of it yet. Phila take Emmeryn back to Themis whilst we fight!" He told Emmeryn. Turning to me as Emmeryn and Phila headed back down the mountain he added "What's the plan?"

"Attack. Take them all out. Frederick will need to rescue Maribelle." I said sweating under the pressure.

"You alright?"

"Don't worry about me. Care for yourself and Sumia."

"OK then. Don't die."

"I won't. Not with Gambol Shroud by my side." I said smiling. We then heard a sound of Elwind magic coming from above and what sounded like Aversa grunting. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Frederick hurry to Maribelle!"

"Yes milord!" He replied as he slapped his horse making it gallop up the mountain knocking down any Plegians foolish enough to get in the armoured beast's way. Whilst he did that the Plegians were advancing down the cliffs to attack us.

"How nice of them to sacrifice the higher ground to face us on our level. Idiots." I said quietly as three of the Barbarians rushed at me with their Steel Axes. "Well it's time for a little spin." I unsheathed Gambol Shroud and made a wide sweeping slash across the three cutting them around the waist spilling their intestines.

"Wow! That new sword's amazing!" Lissa exclaimed as she hung back with Donnel.

"Yeah. Just the right balance for me. I might start working on new techniques now I've got a suitable sword. You two stay safe. I've got some Plegian blood to spill."

I rushed forwards up the cliffs meeting an onslaught of Plegians rushing down to meet me alongside Stahl, Chrom and Sumia. I had to pity the poor guys sometimes. They had terrible leadership and training in comparison to us but that never stopped me before and it wouldn't stop me now. I thrust Gambol Shroud through one Fighter's chest and used him as a battering ram through those unfortunate enough to be behind him.

"You look like a really different beast Thomas!" Stahl complimented as he swatted a Mage to his side. "Looks like you've been holding back a bit."

"Seems like I have." I replied. Where did this power come from? The way I was fighting wasn't natural. I'm grateful that it's helped defend the Exalt so far but where did it come from? Was it that mark on my hand? More research for later, I had to focus on this moment or risk death.

"Ahh so the Ylissean dogs have made there way up to me now have they?" The Commander taunted. He was riding on a vicious looking Wyvern and was wielding a Steel axe. He'd be tough to fight.

"Thanks to your terrible leadership and training of your forces." I quipped back with a smirk.

"Then you'll be the first to die!"

"Not if I can help it!" Called a young male voice from behind him followed by a gust of wind magic that knocked the man off of his Wyvern.

"Chrom the Wyvern's yours!" I said.

"Right!" he said dashing forwards. His Falchion had a stronger effect on Wyverns and other draconic creatures. The Wyvern had no chance of surviving a well placed blow from it in the neck.

"You'll pay for that!" The commander growled as he got up and saw his Wyvern being beheaded. He turned behind him. "Ah so it was you you scrawny little brat!"

He lunged forwards raising his Axe and I acted on impulse. I rushed forwards firing a bolt of Elthunder at the Commander causing him to stop and turn.

"Pick on someone your own size."

"Happily." He hissed before going for a strike. He raised his Axe ready to battle and lunged forwards. I stepped to one side and slashed at his legs causing the Commander to call out in pain. He got back up and rushed me again albeit at a slower speed due to his injury.

"How predictable." I said as I sidestepped him again and thrust Gambol Shroud through his gut.

"Y-You l-little!" He growled coughing up blood.

"Poor choice for last words amigo." I said pulling Gambol Shroud from his body and lopping his head off. The man screamed as the sword cleanly cut through his neck sending his head rolling down the mountain side.

"Appears I overestimated the competition by a head." I joked to myself. I turned and saw who the now deceased commander was yelling at. It was a young Mage and behind him was Maribelle and Frederick. "Thanks for the assist!"

"Good work Ricken!" Maribelle said. "I suppose I should apologise for before in the garrison Thomas."

"No need." I said raising a finger to silence her. "If I took that as my first impression then I'd be a terrible person. Not that I'm a good person either." I added taking note of my joke earlier.

"You helped save me and that's what matters. How about some Tea when we get back."

"Thanks for the offer. I'll take you up on it alongside a nice long rest." I replied yawning as I turned to see Chrom making his way up.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"No thanks to dear Thomas." Maribelle replied. I felt myself going red.

"It was nothing Maribelle." I said hastily. "So we're going back to the Capital now?"

"Yep. We need to discuss War Strategy. Gangrel's gotten what he wants that sly dastard."

"Fine." I groaned. I'd done nothing but race up and down Ylisse, trek through the Feroxi winter and fight in several battles in the past week. I needed rest badly.

"What's the matter?" Chrom asked as we walked back down towards the horses.

"The matter? The fact I haven't gotten any rest recently because we're racing all over the place. Now I'm still not used to all this so you'll excuse me if I'm a little tired and on edge. Milord." I snapped back as I mounted my horse.

"OK fine. I'll give you some time before the meeting then." He replied grumpily.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Come now you two stop this petty fighting." Emmeryn walked up beween us alongside Phila. "We have a war brewing and we don't need this tension right now. Thomas get your rest as soon as we get back. Strategy will be discussed in the evening. A shame we have to resort to such bloodshed."

"Yes milady. I'm sorry." I replied whilst staring glumly at the ground. I went to apologise to Chrom but he intervened.

"No need Thomas. It's understandable given what we've been through and whilst a bit rude you have a point."

We walked our horses back through Themis. Although the town was still in ruins the people were in brighter spirits, none more so than the Duke who was overjoyed to see his daughter safe.

"Even through all this devastation they're still happy. Human strength and faith is remarkable sometimes." I remarked quietly as we left the town and went through several fields leaving the destruction behind us as we went towards the Castle in Ylisstol. There was a grim mood about the group. War was coming and we weren't ready. Training would be priority when we get back. At least according to Chrom and Frederick's discussion. Some of us really needed it. I couldn't help but feel, however, that this war would lead to greater events down the line. Marth's words lingered in my mind for the rest of the trip.

**To be continued in Chapter 8: Foreseer**

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully updates will go back to being weekly or failing that, bi-weekly by June.  
Foreseer should be fun to write with potential for being the longest Chapter so far.**


End file.
